


Mi capita di passare dalle sue parti, Ispettore...

by karlsonn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, mystrade
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlsonn/pseuds/karlsonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lestrade guardò l’uomo seduto di fronte all'Ispettore Capo. Uno sguardo gelido e due labbra serrate dal disappunto gli fecero stringere lo stomaco. Non se la sarebbe cavata bene..." L'uomo è Mycroft Holmes e le cose prenderanno, inaspettatamente, una piega diversa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi capita di passare dalle sue parti, Ispettore...

 

Lestrade guardò l’uomo seduto di fronte all'Ispettore Capo. Uno sguardo gelido e due labbra serrate dal disappunto gli fecero stringere lo stomaco. Non se la sarebbe cavata bene. La sua carriera… cercò di fermare la corsa dei pensieri, non era d’aiuto, in quel momento. “Lestrade!” ringhiò l'Ispettore Capo “Qui abbiamo finito” lo interruppe bruscamente l’altro uomo alzandosi. Guardò impassibilmente Lestrade e soggiunse piegando leggermente il capo di lato: “La situazione è estremamente delicata e rischia di essere già fortemente compromessa” le mascelle di Lestrade si serrarono nervosamente “tuttavia esaminata la documentazione non possiamo obiettare nulla rispetto all’operato dell'Ispettore Lestrade” Come? Erano stati giorni convulsi e notti insonni quelli che avevano preceduto questo incontro, e ora… tutto sembrava sciogliersi come neve al sole. Non era possibile, Lestrade era perfettamente consapevole del suo grossolano errore di valutazione che… “Avrà la compiacenza di tenersi direttamente in contatto con me per gli sviluppi in merito” concluse il funzionario governativo lasciando la stanza. “Certamente” rispose Lestrade afferrando il biglietto da visita che gli veniva porto. L'Ispettore Capo era rimasto interdetto: scoccò un’occhiata gelida a Lestrade congedandolo con un cenno del capo. Non appena fu uscito osservò il cartoncino che teneva tra le dita: Mycroft Holmes. Il fratello di Sherlock, dunque. E pensò di aver capito che cosa era successo. 

“L’ispettore Lestrade mi ringrazia per aver messo una buona parola con te. Che cosa possiamo dedurre dal fatto che io non ho idea di ciò a cui si riferisce, fratello mio?” “Possiamo dedurre, fratello mio, che Lestrade ti tiene occupato, e questa è una cosa molto buona per te, di cui gli sono riconoscente. E io sono solito dimostrare la mia riconoscenza” “Beh, potremmo. Ma considerando che…” “Smettila Sherlock, smettila adesso!”.

 Avvolto dalla solitudine della sua camera Lestrade ripensava a Mycroft Holmes. Aveva il naso adunco e una fronte troppo ampia per essere definito bello, eppure quei modi così eleganti glielo facevano trovare… attraente. “No, non è questo, si disse immediatamente, è che è stato gentile, è che è intervenuto in mia difesa, è che ha detto una bugia per me...”. Sospirò e si rigirò nel letto “Non sono abituato a queste cose. sono così affamato di gentilezza che basta una sola parola ubriacarmi per una notte. Sono… troppo fragile…”. Nonostante la stanchezza quella notte stentò a lungo ad addormentarsi.

In un altro appartamento, in un’altra solitudine Mycroft sedeva nella sua poltrona sorseggiando un whiskey. Le parole del fratello gli risuonavano nella mente “Che cosa possiamo dedurre?”. Provò a ricostruire quello che era accaduto… quando Lestrade si era avvicinato aveva interrotto la lettura del fascicolo ed aveva alzato lo sguardo sugli occhi più profondi, più dolci e più onesti che avesse mai visto. In una frazione di secondo aveva guardato il viso in cui brillavano, un viso un po’ pallido, ma dai lineamenti morbidi e armoniosi, e nella frazione di secondo successiva, mentre l’uomo cercava le parole appropriate per porgere i suoi saluti, aveva visto muoversi le sue labbra con una tale sensualità… aveva stretto la bocca e serrato le mascelle per non far trasparire la sua emozione ed era rimasto in silenzio. Poi l’ispettore era impallidito, lo sguardo si era fatto smarrito mentre si spostava dal suo fascicolo personale, tra le mani di Mycroft, al sorriso sarcastico dell'Ispettore Capo. In pochi istanti Mycroft aveva decifrato la scena: un poliziotto onesto, un dirigente in carriera, un’indagine delicata. Un grosso errore dell'Ispettore Capo insabbiato e nascosto sotto un piccolo errore del poliziotto. Una carriera per una carriera. Il cuore aveva saltato un battito (ma allora ce lo aveva davvero un cuore) e lui si era alzato e aveva mentito. Tutto questo, la sua violenta emozione, la compassione improvvisa che aveva provato, il bisogno di offrire aiuto a uno sconosciuto, il suo stesso comportamento, lo avevano scombussolato. E forse Sherlock non aveva torto… no, forse no. Se ne sarebbe potuto dedurre qualcosa. Ma che cosa? sospirando si andò a coricare, ma nel dormiveglia rivedeva, ancora e ancora, quegli occhi che lo fissavano e risentiva quella voce morbida “Certamente”.

 “Forse dovresti ringraziarlo personalmente, Kevin” “Greg” “Sì, Greg”. “Sherlock, non posso telefonargli e dirgli: ehi mister governo, grazie di aver mentito per me” “No? Peccato, sarebbe divertente”.

“John” mormorò pensieroso Sherlock quando furono rimasti soli “dobbiamo fare qualcosa…”. Il giorno seguente sia Lestrade che Mycroft ricevettero un messaggio che recitava: “h. 17.00 Baker Street per parlare di cose”. Cose. Suo fratello sapeva essere irritante… quando Mycroft entrò nel salotto rimase sbalordito nel trovarvi Lestrade: sul viso di questi però si aprì un sorriso accogliente e luminoso “come quando un raggio di sole filtra tra le nuvole di una giornata uggiosa”: il pensiero di Mycroft era stato troppo veloce, non era riuscito a bloccarlo per tempo e “Dannazione”, aggiunse mentalmente. Ci furono sì alcune “cose” che tuttavia presto lasciarono spazio a un te. Lestrade fece del suo meglio per entrare in sintonia con Mycroft, ma non era facile, era tutt’altro che facile. Con le altre persone capiva quasi immediatamente come condursi: capiva se erano a proprio agio, se desideravano chiacchierare, scherzare, ascoltare… capiva se trovavano piacevole la sua presenza e… sapeva renderla tale. Con lui non riusciva a comprendere. L’uomo manteneva prevalentemente un’espressione assorta e accigliata, si poteva pensare che ogni singolo suono emesso dall’ispettore lo avrebbe contrariato… ma quando questi gli si avvicinava, ruotava impercettibilmente il capo e le spalle verso di lui, come se attendesse una parola, e non appena questa veniva pronunciata, ecco che un angolo delle sue labbra si sollevava, abbozzando un sorriso; c’era un che di divertito nei suoi occhi espressivi, e un’inflessione di dolcezza nelle sue parole che per lo più erano formali ma, in un paio di occasioni, si erano lasciate andare a qualche battuta di spirito. Mycroft era comunque un uomo interessante e Lestrade trovò molto gradevole il pomeriggio.

Per Mycroft, invece, la situazione era estenuante. Tutte quelle emozioni, da tenere sotto controllo e, soprattutto da non far trasparire: la felicità della presenza di Lestrade, il piacere per la sua conversazione, il desiderio di conoscerlo di più, l’attrazione fisica che gli suscitava... La presenza del fratello contribuiva alla sua agitazione, per la consapevolezza che avrebbe colto molto di più di quanto lui voleva; e infine, cosa forse più difficile di tutte, gli costava una grande fatica e gli richiedeva molta concentrazione cercare di comprendere di momento in momento come atteggiarsi, come gestirsi con Lestrade: che cosa dire, come farlo per risultare… piacevole. Riteneva infatti di non esserne in grado: era anzi costantemente accompagnato, nelle relazioni informali, da un pensiero di sottofondo, una voce cattiva e autoritaria che non faceva che ripetergli che era inadeguato, ridicolo. Questa voce ora, in presenza di Lestrade, sembrava urlare. Poi, l’incidente. Le mani di Lastrade urtarono qualcosa e versarono il te sulla camicia di Mycroft. “Oh Dio, mi dispiace, sono mortificato, signor Holmes” l’ispettore si era profuso in scuse mentre si rimproverava mentalmente per la figura da idiota che aveva irrimediabilmente fatto, e a nulla erano valse le parole di rassicurazione di Mycroft; tanto che quando si erano congedati, in strada, Lestrade lo aveva pregato di mandargli almeno il conto della tintoria. L’uomo aveva sorriso tra sé, calcolando mentalmente la differenza tra il proprio stipendio e quello del poliziotto “Non c’è problema, sa la considero una sorta di divisa… potrei far pagare il governo, o forse la regina in persona, chissà” scherzò. Aveva esitato, ma un momento solo… e poi aveva aggiunto: “ma se vuole può offrirmi da bere domani sera. Le potrebbe forse essere comodo quel pub, proprio di fronte a Scotland Yard”. Chiuse gli occhi per una frazione di secondo. Sarebbe voluto sprofondare. Che cosa aveva detto? Che cosa aveva fatto? Lui, Mycroft Holmes aveva invitato un uomo fuori. E in un pub, per giunta. Lui non chiedeva appuntamenti, lui non frequentava i pub, e lui, soprattutto, non si esponeva al ridicolo e all’umiliazione di vedersi respingere, perché certamente era ciò che sarebbe accaduto: l’ispettore era troppo bello, troppo affascinante, troppo perfetto per… “volentieri, domani alle 18.oo, se per lei va bene”. “bene” “sì, bene” e di nuovo quel sorriso da spaccargli il cuore. Le mani di Lestrade stringevano i guanti nervosamente mentre si allontanava. Si costrinse a non voltarsi per salutarlo di lontano. “Le potrebbe forse essere comodo quel pub, proprio di fronte a Scotland Yard” gli aveva detto, e lui aveva sentito una deflagrazione nel petto. Questa poi, non se la sarebbe mai aspettata.

 Al pub Mycroft, nonostante lo stato di agitazione in cui si trovava, era riuscito a lasciarsi andare a una conversazione abbastanza rilassata, a qualche battuta e a un grande numero di sorrisi: era bello stare con lui, pensava Lestrade chiacchierando. Era piuttosto sicuro di apparire sciocco al suo interlocutore, una delle menti più raffinate dell’intera nazione, ma cercava di respingere questo pensiero e di godersi la serata. Quando fu tardi davvero, Mycroft, suo malgrado, si dovette congedare. “Grazie per la serata, Ispettore” “Grazie a lei. Se le capitasse di passare da queste parti potremmo trovarci di nuovo qui”. Se le capitasse di passare? Come se un uomo come Mycroft Holmes se ne andasse a bighellonare per le strade di Londra, come se a un uomo come lui le cose “capitassero”… Lestrade non potè fare a meno di chiedersi quanto dovesse essere apparso stupido all’altro uomo. Che infatti lo squadrò con un’espressione indecifrabile concludendo educatamente con un: “Certo”.

Inaspettatamente, però, la settimana successiva Lestrade ricevette un sms “Mi capita di passare dalle sue parti, Ispettore. È sempre valido il suo invito al pub?”

 Con il tempo Gregson e Mycroft erano diventati amici. Si incontravano ogni settimana per andare al pub, ma anche, nonostante la riluttanza di Mycroft a frequentare posti affollati, a qualche concerto, a qualche mostra e, in una domenica di sole, si erano spinti perfino allo zoo. Avevano scoperto di avere diversi punti in comune, nonostante le evidenti differenze caratteriali. Lestrade aveva constatato con sorpresa di non essere considerato stupido dall’amico, e quest’ultimo… non riusciva certo a far tacere la voce cattiva nella sua testa, ma era confortato e rassicurato dalla gioia sincera che Lestrade manifestava quando era in sua compagnia. Durante le vacanze di Pasqua, Lestrade e John si erano offerti di eseguire alcuni lavori di manutenzione nella casa di campagna di Mrs. Hudson, e per l’occasione questa li aveva invitati a trascorrervi un paio di giorni. L’invito era stato esteso anche a Molly e Sherlock e, su iniziativa di quest’ultimo, a Mycroft. “Mycroft?” aveva esclamato sorpreso Lestrade. “Perché no?” aveva ribattuto Sherlock. Certo, perché no, si era detto Lestrade… perché dare per scontato che non fosse interessato… anche se era abbastanza sicuro che l’amico avrebbe declinato l’invito. Sorprendentemente, non fu così.

 Era sera e si trovavano tutti nel bel salottino della casa di campagna di Mrs. Hudson. “Scacchi?” “Noioso”. “Carte?” “Noioso”. “John, per quanto mi secchi ammetterlo, Sherlock ha ragione, non c’è gioco con voi a cui io e lui ci potremmo divertire... Perché non c’è gioco in cui non possiamo predire sin da ora tutte le vostre mosse. E vincere, naturalmente” “Merda” rispose Lestrade fissandolo intensamente. Cinque paia di occhi sbalorditi si puntarono su di lui. “Hai mai giocato a merda? Non hai possibilità di vincere, a merda” continuò con gli occhi scintillanti, facendo un cenno col mento verso i due mazzi di carte sul tavolo. Sherlock non smise di pizzicare le corde del violino, apparentemente distratto, mentre gli altri si passavano le carte e battevano i palmi sul tavolo… sembravano divertirsi. Tutti, anche suo fratello. Soprattutto suo fratello. Il suo compassato e impassibile fratello maggiore rideva come un ragazzino. “Aha! hai perso mister governo inglese!” esclamò soddisfatto Lestrade dando il cinque a John, Molly e Mrs Hudson… Mycroft fece una smorfia di disappunto “ma certo che ho perso, è un gioco sciocco… proposto da un uomo molto, molto sciocco” ma questa parte della frase fu accompagnata da un’intonazione divertita e, soprattutto, da un’occhiata compiaciuta all’indirizzo di Lestrade. Compiaciuta? John lo aveva notato chiaramente, e ne era rimasto interdetto. “Okay, Mycroft Holmes” riprese immediatamente Lestrade “la tua discesa all’inferno è appena cominciata. Giochiamo a sputo ora” “Oh santo cielo…”. Anche Sherlock si unì al gioco, questa volta.

 “Sherlock…” “John?” “Hai visto tuo fratello?” “Che cosa, in particolare, dovrei aver visto di mio fratello?” “Lui è… è strano… lui sembra… stasera sembrava… felice?” “E’ innamorato, John”. John spalancò la bocca. “È una cosa che può capitare anche a noi Holmes, dovresti saperlo” aggiunse guardandolo con dolcezza. “Sì, sì, certo, lo so, ma… ma Mycroft, lui… lui non è come te… lui è…” “Lui è diverso, sì. E allora?” ci fu un momento di silenzio, e poi John riprese: “Pensi che abbia qualche possibilità con Lestrade?” “Oh, certamente, con Lestrade ha ogni possibilità. Ma non è questo il punto. Il punto è se riuscirà a dare una possibilità a se stesso”.

 Lestrade prese dentifricio e spazzolino e si diresse verso il bagno. “oh!” “oh…”. Lui e Mycroft si erano quasi scontrati nel corridoio. “Sei… sei elegante anche in pigiama, Mycroft. Non so come fai. Potresti andarci a lavorare vestito così” Mycroft arrossì leggermente e i due uomini si sorrisero “Io invece sembro sempre uno scappato di casa” concluse Lestrade guardandosi. L’amico lo fissò stupito “no, non è vero, sei sempre molto, molto… voglio dire… insomma… non è vero”. “sei sempre bellissimo” avrebbe voluto dirgli, ma si era trattenuto in tempo. La maglietta aderiva al petto definito di Lestrade e alla bella schiena, i pantaloni morbidi fasciavano in modo estremamente sensuale i suoi glutei. Mycroft deglutì… “beh allora io… buona notte”. “Mycroft…” “Sì?” chiese questi voltandosi troppo in fretta “sono stato davvero… un uomo molto sciocco stasera?” Mycroft si sentì invadere da un profondo sentimento di dolcezza “No, non sei stato sciocco. Hai trovato il modo di farmi passare una bellissima serata, grazie.”

 Mycroft si svegliò nel cuore della notte. C’erano dei rumori, c’era qualcuno che si lamentava, che gridava, addirittura: provenivano dalla stanza accanto. Entrò silenziosamente, accese la piccola abatjour sul comodino. “Gregson… Gregson…” lo chiamava scuotendogli gentilmente un braccio. L’uomo si alzò a sedere di scatto, pallidissimo in volto, volgendo intorno lo sguardo spaesato. “sono io, Mycroft, va tutto bene, era solo un sogno”. “oh… Mycroft… un incubo, ho avuto un incubo” gli rivolse un sorriso tirato, mentre prendeva dalle sue mani un bicchier d’acqua. Tornò ad appoggiarsi alla spalliera del letto. Era ancora confuso… “Ti ho svegliato? Urlavo?” Mycroft si sedette sul bordo del letto. “Non c’è problema. Stai bene ora?” non ebbe risposta. Lestrade abbassò lo sguardo e domandò lentamente “Ho detto qualcosa?” “Sì”. Mycroft tornò ad appoggiargli una mano sul braccio. “Mi dispiace tanto” sussurrò a sua volta. Restarono nel silenzio scandito dal ticchettio dell’orologio a muro, senza guardarsi. “Erano bambini. Sono arrivato troppo tardi”. Le parole erano ridotte a un mormorio. Mycroft non sapeva che cosa dire, gli era sceso un grande freddo dentro. Un dolore indicibile. Prese la mano di Lestrade che la strinse a sua volta. “sono passati tanti anni, ma non lo potrò mai dimenticare…”. E poi alzò con un lievissimo sorriso lo sguardo su di lui. “Scusami, non ti volevo angustiare” “Non mi angusti” “certe notti li rivedo in sogno… Non sapevo di gridare davvero” Mycroft rifletté un momento, e poi chiese in un soffio: “Vuoi che resti a dormire qui?” Lestrade esitò… poteva chiedergli una cosa del genere? Poteva chiedergli di condividere il letto con lui? Mycroft era un uomo solitario, abitudinario, riservato... Non si sarebbe certo sentito a proprio agio. Aprì bocca per rifiutare, ma invece disse “Sì, se non ti dispiace troppo”. Mycroft entrò nel letto accanto a lui, forzando le proprie insicurezze, il proprio disagio, il proprio imbarazzo: non era abile a capire le persone, non era capace a comportarsi nel modo giusto con gli altri, ma questa volta era sicuro di stare facendo la cosa giusta, questa volta non aveva nessun dubbio. Si voltò su un fianco, verso di lui e gli prese una mano. La voce nella sua testa provò a digli qualcosa, ma questa volta non la ascoltò. Lui e Lestrade rimasero in silenzio così finché entrambi si addormentarono.

 Quando Lestrade entrò in cucina c’erano già tutti: Sherlock e John, e Molly e Mrs. Hudson che serviva il tè. E c’era Mycroft, naturalmente, nascosto dietro al giornale, apparentemente sprofondato nella lettura. “Buongiorno” pronunciò allegramente Lestrade sedendosi accanto a Molly. Mycroft lo aveva sentito entrare, ma gli occorreva ancora qualche secondo per ricomporsi, per cercare di mascherare l’emozione. Chiuse il giornale e senza sorridere né dire una parola spinse verso di lui un piccolo piatto di porcellana su cui poggiavano tre fette biscottate imburrate che aveva evidentemente preparato per lui. John lo guardò sbalordito. Sherlock sembrava impassibile. Lestrade sorrise intensamente al piccolo piatto servendosi, ma non disse una parola. Quando tutti ebbero terminato la colazione e si furono alzati, Sherlock uscendo dalla stanza accostò la bocca all’orecchio di John e sussurrò: “Grandi passi avanti nella relazione, John. Ora Mycroft è in preda alle emozioni e ha paura di non riuscire a gestirle. Niente sesso ancora, nonostante la notte passata insieme, come hai sicuramente dedotto.” Gli batté una pacca sulla spalla e concluse “Ma hai fatto bene a fingere di non avere capito niente, hai ragione, mi sembra la cosa migliore”. Il silenzio fu l’unica risposta possibile per John.

 “Ti posso accompagnare a casa?” “Grazie, volentieri”. Stettero in silenzio lungo tutto il viaggio in macchina, fino a Londra, e poi anche durante la breve passeggiata in centro che li condusse davanti al modesto appartamento di Lestrade. Erano successe troppe cose in quei due giorni, troppe cose buffe, e drammatiche e emozionanti che li avevano inaspettatamente avvicinati… ognuno di loro aveva bisogno di silenzio per farle sedimentare dentro di sé. Lestrade aprì la porta e fece un sorriso all’amico, invitandolo ad entrare. “È stato un bellissimo week end, disse questi”. Erano così vicini che a Lestrade quasi mancò il respiro. Mycroft chinò leggermente il viso verso di lui. La voce nella sua testa gridava: “sei imbranato, sei ridicolo e anche brutto… che cosa ti aspetti, ti respingerà”: era certo che la voce avesse ragione, ma si era imposto di tentare… e aveva raccolto tutto il coraggio di cui era capace... e stava per osare… nonostante il tremore nei polsi… e il nodo allo stomaco… e… e delicatamente appoggiò la bocca sulle labbra del compagno. Erano morbide e fresche, fresche come la primavera, pensò. Lasciò su di esse solo un piccolissimo bacio, un bacio lieve, quasi impercettibile, come a non volerle sciupare e poi si ritrasse quel tanto da guardare Lestrade e decifrarne l’espressione. Si sentiva tremare il cuore. Lestrade chiuse gli occhi e inaspettatamente avvicinò il viso a quello del compagno, cercando le sue labbra. Mycroft sentì il cuore battergli all’impazzata. Le sue labbra si mossero e risposero al bacio con tenerezza e con stupore... Non ci credeva, non era possibile, non era vero... lentamente portò le sue braccia intorno alla vita del compagno e lo strinse a sé, mentre questi ricambiava l’abbraccio. Sentiva il petto dell’altro contro il suo, sentiva i loro corpi aderire l’uno all’altro. Lestrade dischiuse le labbra e dolcemente spinse la lingua tra quelle di Mycroft. Questi si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo gemito mentre apriva la sua bocca per accogliere Lestrade, la sua lingua morbida che si muoveva con gentilezza dentro di lui, sulle labbra, sui denti, contro e attorno alla sua stessa lingua. Avrebbe voluto che non smettesse mai. Gemette ancora. Lestrade si staccò un momento da lui, lo guardò negli occhi e sorridendo appoggiò la fronte contro la sua. Poi lo abbracciò di nuovo, stringendolo con una forza tale da toglierli il respiro. Era forte. E appassionato. Sarebbe stato passionale se avessero fatto l’amore. Mycroft cercò di nuovo le sue labbra, e Lestrade mentre lo baciava profondamente si spinse contro di lui facendogli sentire la propria erezione contro la sua. Mycroft fece scivolare le mani sui fianchi di Lestrade stringendoli contro di sé. “mi vuoi?” mormorò questi spingendo il suo vigore contro di lui “sì” sussurrò Mycroft. Le sue mani risalirono lungo schiena e il petto di Lestrade e cercarono di sbottonarne la camicia, ma tremavano e il compagno, sfregandosi contro di lui e baciandogli le labbra e il collo non lo aiutava. “Non ci riesco”, si arrese. Lestrade si fermò sorridendo, lo prese per mano e lo spinse delicatamente in camera, sul letto. Si spogliò senza mai distaccare gli occhi da Mycroft che bruciava di desiderio in ogni parte del suo corpo nell’attesa di sentire il suo compagno sopra di lui. E infine gli si avvicinò. Gli sfilò la camicia indugiando con le mani calde sul petto di Mycroft, e chinandosi a baciargli e mordergli i capezzoli: lo sentì sussultare tra le sue braccia. Abbassò le mani sulla cintura, ma Mycroft posò una mano sulle sue: “non vuoi?” sussurrò Lestrade “sì, ma… c’è troppa luce… io… mi vergogno…” ammise imbarazzato e incerto “sei ridicolo” gli ripeteva la voce in testa. Lestrade fu travolto da un’ondata di tenerezza come non aveva mai sentito prima. Nessuno gli aveva mai chiesto di non guardarlo, di nessuno aveva mai avvertito così chiaramente la fragilità e l’insicurezza mentre si abbandonava tra le sue braccia… e proprio lui, un uomo di potere come Mycroft Holmes… allungò il braccio e spense la luce. Rimasero nella penombra. “Ti dispiace?” “No” mentì Lestrade accarezzandogli delicatamente il viso e baciandoglielo teneramente “no, non mi dispiace, stai tranquillo”. Lentamente la voce nella testa di Mycroft si spense.

 “Il mio Mycroft. Mi piace chiamarlo così. Non posso farlo di fronte agli altri perché lui è, comunque, una delle persone più importanti e influenti dell’intero paese. Una persona di potere. Non lo diresti mai quando si siede accanto me sul divano a guardare la televisione. Mi piacciono quei momenti, i momenti in cui è il mio Mycroft, il Mycroft che conosco solo io. Come ora. Tengo la testa sulla sua spalla e muovo una mano sul suo petto, lungo il cardigan. Ogni tanto lui la prende e mi bacia le dita. Ogni tanto io alzo la testa e gli poso un bacio sulla guancia. Mi piace baciarlo sulla guancia: lui strizza gli occhi, non mi guarda, e sorride: continua a sorridere, a lungo, come se a lungo sentisse la pressione e il calore della mia bocca sul suo viso… Abbiamo un cane, ora. Un piccolissimo cane che in questo momento si sta infilando sotto il plaid che ci copre le gambe. “Vedi Greg” ha ridacchiato l’altra sera Mycroft “siamo pronti per invecchiare insieme, abbiamo tutto quello che ci occorre per farlo cane, plaid e vecchi film alla televisione…”. Sono molto innamorato di Mycroft e sono molto felice con lui. Ogni tanto non lo capisco, ogni tanto ho dei veri momenti di smarrimento di fronte a ciò che dice, quando parla del suo lavoro, soprattutto. Allora cerco una risposta in Sherlock e lui fa semplicemente un mezzo sorriso ed un cenno col capo: significa “lascia stare, non è così importante”. Una volta me l’ha detto: “ci sono cose della vita di Mycroft che solo io riesco a intuire. Ma le cose davvero importanti sono quelle che comprendi tu, rendendolo un uomo felice, finalmente”. Certe volte torna tardi, la sera, quando sono già a letto… in alcune di queste giornate solitarie, senza la sua presenza, io l’ho desiderato a lungo e ripetutamente; allora lui capisce, capisce che lo aspetto per fare l’amore, non so ancora come fa… So che lo capisce perché anche lui si spoglia completamente ed entra nel letto con delle movenze diverse, più impazienti. Si stende vicino a me e mi abbraccia forte. Certe volte è così stanco, in queste sere, che si addormenta subito dopo il sesso, svuotato, esausto. Io rimango ancora un po’ sveglio, ascolto il suo respiro tranquillo finché mi addormento anche io. Capita così che non ci diciamo nemmeno una parola, da quando rientra fino al mattino dopo. Ma sono molto innamorato di Mycroft (l’ho già detto?), e mi basta stare con lui.”

“Greg? Non sono abituato a parlare di questo genere di cose. Lui ha stravolto la mia vita. Non è facile comprendere come una vita possa dirsi stravolta solo perché si è riempita di serate sul divano, domeniche con gli amici, cene con il fratello e della presenza di un cane. Si può comprendere solo se prima, a lungo, troppo a lungo per una vita sola, si è stati Mycroft Holmes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la prima cosa che scrivo... mi piacerebbe leggere i vostri commenti. grazie a chiunque vorrà lasciarli!


End file.
